One Night With The Legendaries
by cecebeec
Summary: Kaylee Warner was a tough Pokemon trainer and the new champion of the Kalos Region. So when she goes on a journey to catch the legendary duo, Xerneas and Yveltal, she didn't expect them to turn human! Action, Humor, and Romance ensure Kaylee's adventure as she spends a night with the legendaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!

The fanfiction you're about to read is so hilarious and very romantic at the same time. I do hope you enjoy it however. I don't own pokémon, but I do own my Oc Kaylee.

One Night with the Legendries

Chapter 1: The Journey to the Alpha Peaks

_Kaylee stood there, eyes on the two legendries in front of her. Xerneas the Life Pokemon and Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon. "Let them go Lysandre." She said, facing the Team Flare Leader. "How about no? I won't give you the pokémon that'll help me with my mass genocide. And you can't do a thing to stop me." He said, smirking. Kaylee clutched the pokéball that was in her hand. She looked at the leader with a smile on her face. "Well then I guess we'll have to find out."_

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're new pokémon champion, Kaylee Warner!"

Kaylee beamed with pride as she stood next to Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. Her face lit up as she was presented with the honor of Kalos. "Not only did she beat all the gym leaders, elite four, and the previous champion, but also completed the pokedex and defeated Team Flare too." Kaylee waled onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't be here without all my pokémon pals! So give them a hand too!" She tossed up her pokéballs to reveal Delphox, Heliolisk, Talonflame, Slyveon, Hawlucha, and Gardevoir. "They helped me so much during the battle against Team Flare." Her pokemon bowed to the crowd, who applauded even louder. "So Kaylee what's next on the agenda?" The Professor asked. Kaylee looked into her backpack and pulled out a purple and pink pokéball.

"Simple, I'm going to capture the Legendary Pokemons, Xerneas and Yveltal."

**Later at Calem's House…**

"Oh Kaylee I'm so proud of you!"

Kaylee blushed as her good friend Shauna gave her a big hug. Trevor, Tierno, and Calem laughed as she pried her off.

"Thanks but it wasn't easy. I didn't even catch Xerneas or Yveltal after saving their lives. But I wanted to finish my journey so I let them go."

"Aw man what I would do for a picture with one of those two." Trevor said, excitedly. Trevor loved to take picture of all the pokémon he saw in the Kalos region. "I bet if Kaylee catches one of them, you can." Tierno commented. Tierno was a great dancer and taught dance lessons for Kaylee and the others. "But now that Kaylee's the new champion, she's like a super star!" Shauna exclaimed. Shauna was always active and never sat down. But she and Kaylee were good friends and battle partners. "So are you going to leave town for a while then?" Asked Calem. Kaylee blushed as she pondered his question. Calem was her oldest friend and helped her many times throughout her journey. She even started to develop feelings for him. "Maybe for a little while, but I'll be back." Shauna wailed as she clung on to Kaylee even tighter.

"Don't forget to track everything you see!" She cried.

Trevor nodded. "Take plenty of pictures for the scrapbook."

"Have fun or you'll miss out." Tierno said, giving Kaylee a thumbs up.

Calem blushed a little before saying something. "Please come back soon." He said, wrapping Kaylee into a deep hug. Kaylee felt hotter, but ignored the feeling. "Um..guys?" She started to say.

"I don't leave till tomorrow."

**That night…**

Kaylee flopped down into the nice silky sheets of her bed. She snuggled into the pillow and gave a short sigh. _I can't believe the month I went through. Ever since I got my Fenniken from Professor Sycamore, it's been one crazy adventure after another. I'm glad I'm going on this quest to find the two legendries, but I'll miss my friends. I've got it. As soon as I catch one of them, I'm coming right back home._ She thought. Her eyelids got heavy and she gave a yawn. "Sylveon come and sleep with me." Kaylee tossed a pokéball in the air and her Slyveon came out. It got under the covers with her and snuggled against her. "Goodnight girl. We'll be traveling again tomorrow." With that, Kaylee turned out the lights and fell asleep.

**Kaylee's Dreamland…**

_Kaylee stood on top of a huge mountain in the middle of a giant forest. "Where am I? Is this Mt. in Kalos?" She said aloud. Suddenly, a dark shadow covered the sky as something descended behind her. She turned and saw a big black and red bird shaped like a Y. "Yveltal? What are you doing here?" She said. Yveltal laughed and relied "Just showing you where our location is. I know You're going to catch us tomorrow. So I'm giving you a head's up." Kaylee raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Well you just made my life a whole lot easier." Yveltal shook his head. "Are all humans overconfident like you?" He asked. Kaylee crossed her arms and gave him a determined look. "Only this human can do that." Yveltal cocked his head and gave what looked to be a smile. "Feisty just the way I like them. Xerneas and I will be waiting at the top of the Alpha Peaks." He spread his giant wings and flew off, leaving an awed Kaylee to watch._

**The Next Morning at the edge of Vaniville Town…**

"You're going to the Alpha Peaks?" Shauna said. Kaylee nodded and recounted her needed materials for the trip. Trevor helped her by putting the stuff into the bag. "I heard those peaks are very dangerous, very spooky, and deserted. People climb up, but they don't come down." Tierno said, spooking Shauna. "That's not funny!" She screamed, hitting them over the head. "There you're all packed and ready to go." Trevor said, sighing. Kaylee zipped her backpack up and stood in front of her friends.

"Where's Calem?" She wondered, looking around for her friend. "Kaylee wait! Don't leave yet!" Calem's voice was loud for an early morning. He caught his breath and put something in Kaylee's hands. "For…you're….trip." He breathed, heavily. Kaylee examined the bundle…it was homemade pokepuffs! "Calem I didn't take you for a baker. These look delicious!" She exclaimed. Calem blushed at this. "Thanks and good luck on your journey." He said. Then without warning, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Shauna gasped and giggled, Trevor took a picture, and Tierno shook his head. "Smooth one Calem." He said.

Kaylee smiled and turned around. "Well I'll see you guys in a week!" She shouted. "Come back safety!" They yelled back.

**Meanwhile at the Alpha Peaks…**

Yveltal glared at Calem as he watched him kiss Kaylee on the mirror pool. "This boy is so eager to meet my Oblivion Wing attack." He told Xerneas, who was resting under a tree. Xerneas sighed. "You get jealous so easily when it comes to that girl. She did rescue us and she is coming to find us too." Yveltal rolled his eyes. "Yes I know and soon we'll be hers. When that happens, we are going to tell her about the curse right?"

"Of course. She has the right to know. Some pokémon can turn human."

End of Chapter 1!

Well Kaylee journey just begins and she's on her way to the Alpha Peaks. Join her next time as she faces the twosome.

Please review if you have the time and tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay! I wanted to test this story out and I'm glad for the results. You guys really seemed to like this so I'm continuing the story.

Thanks for: Nerd Nation Unite and Princess KK for favoriting and following and reviewing.

And Black Ritual for following and reviewing.

Chapter 2: The Search

**Up the Mountain Path of the Alpha Peaks…**

Kaylee stretched her legs out over the edge of the mountainside. Already she was worn out and three days had gone by! Along the mountain were countless pokémon and trainers to battle. Kaylee laughed remembering one of the trainers she'd battled.

_Flashback..._

"_Wow so you're the new champion of Kalos, Kaylee Warner?" The boy said, approaching her. Kaylee smiled and nodded. "Yes and I accept your battle request." She had said. The boy grinned. "My name's Antonio and I have climbed these peaks since I was young. I hope you'll give me an interesting battle to remember." Kaylee nodded. "Indeed I shall."_

"_Then I'll bring out my partner, Noivern!" Antonio said, throwing his pokéball. With a flash of red light, a bat-like creature appeared. _

"_Then I'm going to use Slyveon." Kaylee brought out her prettiest companion. She shook her ribbon-like feelers and waved at Antonio, who blushed._

"_Impressive pokémon you have there. Almost feel bad to beat her up. Almost. Noivern, Dragon Slash!" Noivern made his claws grow big and slashed at Slyveon. Slyveon dodged the claws and wrapped her ribbons around Noivern. _

"_You fell right into my trap. Now Slyveon use Moonblast!" Kaylee shouted. Slyveon charged up an orb and launched it at Noivern's back. It howled in pain and breathed heavily. _

"_Wow you are really tough. But Noivern isn't done yet. Use Dragon Pulse!" Noivern charged a purplish beam and aimed at Slyveon. "Get ready to use Dazzling Gleam, Slyveon." Kaylee said. Then Noivern released the beam just as Slyveon sent a blinding light at it. There was a flash and when it died down, Noivern was knocked out. _

"_Wow that was amazing! You did really well against me." Kaylee said, patting Slyveon on the head. _

"_Yeah you're not so bad yourself." Antonio said, returning Noivern back into his ball. "Why are you heading up the Alpha Peaks anyway?" Kaylee smiled and replied "I've got friends to meet up on the top." _

"_Well be careful. Legend has it that there are powerful pokémon on the mountaintop. Just waiting for trainers to take away to a unknown place." _

_Kaylee winked. "I'll be careful and that's a fact."_

_End Flashback_

Kaylee stood up and watched the view from the cliff. _You can see the whole Kalos region from here. _She thought. Suddenly, thunder shakes the sky and rain begins to fall. She careens around the edge and found a cave. _Good thing this cave is here. I can get away from the rain._

**Meanwhile back at Vaniville Town…**

"I wonder if Kaylee is alright." Shauna wondered, staring at the raindrops at her bedroom window. She, Calum, Trevor, and Tierno were at her house planning the day's activities. They were bored since Kaylee wasn't there. Calum especially was worried about Kaylee's well-being. His facial expression was noticeable and Tierno saw this.

"You miss Kaylee don't you?" Tierno asked Calum. Calum sighed and etched the raindrops. "I just want to know if she's safe or not. I'm worried she might've gotten herself into some kind of trouble."

"We've got to trust that Kaylee is safe." Trevor said, adjusting his camera lenses. "I believe that she knows her way around a terrain like that. She'll be fine."

Shauna let out a whimper as thunder shook the sky again. "I really hope you're right Trevor.

**The Alpha Cave…**

Kaylee navigated her way around the slippery exterior of the cave. She slid down hills and stepped over big cracks in the ground. _What kind of cave is this? It's more complex than any mountain cave I've been to. _She noticed a diffused light at the end of the tunnel and ran to it. Her breath stopped short as she gazed at the middle of the cave.

Thousands of crystals shone brightly, casting iridescent colors around the cave walls. Colors ranging from fiery red to perky pink and vivid green swirled around the room. The stalagmites and stalactites were almost transparent, holding no color within them. But the thing that was really noticeable was in the middle of the cave. A dazzling white crystal had burst from the ground and had water trailing from all ends. It looked polished and neat from every angle. Cobwebs billowed around it, making a veil of water droplets. It was anciently beautiful.

Kaylee saw all this and stood there with awe. _This is…amazing. Something like this has been right under my nose for the past month and I never got to see it. If Trevor were here, he would've fainted from so many pictures. _Kaylee felt a twang of sadness seep into her body when she thought about her friends. _I miss them so much. I wish they were here with me._

"This place really takes your breath away, huh?"

Kaylee jumped with a yelp as she turned around. A girl with pink hair and a white dress stood behind her. She wore pink diamond earrings and had deep gray eyes. Around her neck was a Mega Evolution stone.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just love this room. I'm glad you could enjoy this because not many people come here." She said, smiling. Kaylee nodded and continued to look around. "But this place is so beautiful, why wouldn't anyone come here?" Kaylee asked. The girl looked sadly at her. "They're afraid about the curse." "The curse? What's that?" But the girl shook her head. "Nothing really serious I suppose. Don't you worry yourself about it, please?"

Kaylee frowned and shook her head. "I just came here to see Xerneas and Yveltal. Do you know where they might be?" The girl's face lit up and her eyes seemed to glow. "I know where they are! And they will be happy to see you. They've been expecting someone lately. I'll take you to them. By the way, my name's Dia."

"Well nice to meet you Dia. I'm Kaylee Warner, champion of the Kalos region."

**At the top of the Alpha Mountains…**

"She approaches." Xerneas said, slowly. Yveltal woke up, mildly amused. "So Kaylee is finally going to get a chance to meet us. Splendid indeed." He spread his dark black and red wings. "Don't be cheering yet. I didn't say she wasn't alone." Xerneas snapped. Yveltal scrunched his face. "She's not with that boy is she?" Xerneas rolled his eyes. "Really now Yveltal, you are a legendary pokémon. Don't become jealous of a mere human. And no it's not him, its Diancie." Yveltal chuckled. "So the crystal princess is escorting our guest of honor? I am really looking forward to this."

Xerneas winked. "Aren't we all?"

**End of Chapter 2.**

So Kaylee's journey has taken her very far. Now she and Diancie will climb the rest of the way up the mountain together. What will Kaylee face at the top? Find out next time!

Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers!

Wow just wow! I didn't expect so many people to view my story. Thanks for your continued support. And your follows and reviews and favorites.

If you want to see what Kaylee looks like, go to this link. art/Mikki-Kalos-N-dress-459447302

And for Dia! ( Though my version is a bit different): art/PokeXY-Diancie01-477149465

Now to our story.

Chapter 3: Memories and Rescues

The climb up the mountain was a long one.

Kaylee was glad that she had Dia with her. For one thing she kept her company and was always smiling. Dia told Kaylee stories about her friends from different regions. Her gray eyes sparkled as she told her one story about her two best friends.

"You wouldn't believe the look on my face when I heard my friends had gotten kidnapped by an evil organization. I couldn't do anything to save them either until I heard that they had been rescued by this kindhearted trainer. When they came to visit me, they also told me that one day they would reunite with her." She said.

Kaylee smiled as she heard the story. The plot, however, sounded awfully familiar. "What was the name of this organization?" Kaylee asked Dia. Dia's pink haired billowed in the breeze as she thought carefully. "That's funny, I forgot. But it doesn't matter now. They're okay and I'm glad for them." Kaylee shrugged her shoulders. _So much for getting info about her friends. _Kaylee lost her footing and nearly fell off the mountain. "Eek! Dia help!" She screamed. Dia shrieked and grabbed hold of Kaylee's hand. "Hold on Kaylee!" She shouted. She gripped on her hands and swung her back onto the path.

Kaylee took a moment to catch her breath. Dia whimpered beside her, examining for cuts and bruises. "Kaylee you're hurt!" She said, pointing at a large cut that was seeping blood. Kaylee winced in pain as she touched it. "It's just a scratch. Nothing big." She leaned against the rocky wall and looked up to the sky. "Catch the legendary duo? What was I thinking Dia? I should've stayed home and started over."

Dia looked as though she was about to cry. She grabbed Kaylee's arm and hugged it. "Don't say things like that! I know for a fact the champion of the Kalos region would never give up. Pain is a part of life, you need to get up and continue. After all, if you stayed at home you never would've met me. I finally made a new friend after all these years." Dia had tears rolling down her eyes as Kaylee watched in bewilderment. _She called me a friend? _Kaylee was then reminded of what started her journey in the first place.

_Flashback…_

_A small girl was huddled in a section of the forest. She was crying and her arms were scratched up. She was wearing a red dress and her violet hair covered her face. The girl seemed to be lost. A rustle in the forest shattered her crying as she looked up. In front of her was a boy with black hair and red highlights. He wore a black jacket and wore red pants. The boy looked cautiously at the girl. _

"_Why are you crying?" He asked._

"_I got lost and I can't find my way back. My mommy and I were out shopping and I got separated from her. I saw a big bird and followed it into the forest. Then I tripped over a chasm and scratched myself up. I'm scared!" She started to cry even harder._

_The bot came closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She heard him muttered some strange words before releasing her. Her eyes fell upon her arms, they were healed! "Thank you so much!" She said, hugging the boy harder. He fell over in the grass, laughing. "No problem. You know what? You should use this as a lesson. Become a pokémon trainer and help others." He said. The girl nodded. "I will! Can you tell me your name?" The boy flinched for a second before saying, "My name is Y." _

"_Well Y I'm Kaylee Warner. I hope we'll see each other again."_

_The boy smiled. "Me too Kaylee, that would be wonderful. You can tell me about your adventure."_

_End of Flashback._

Kaylee came back to reality and stared at Dia. She smiled warmly and patted her head. "Don't worry Dia. I won't abandon you ever. You are my friend and friends stick together."

Dia's face brightened up as she got up. "Well we're almost to the top. So let's continue our adventure together." Kaylee grinned and put on her backpack. "To the top of Mount Alpha!"

**Meanwhile in Vaniville Town…**

"Calum are you alright?" Shauna asked, noticing him fidgeting. He, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno were helping Professor Sycamore out by feeding the starter pokémon. Calum blinked looking down at the Fenniken he'd just covered in water. Sheepishly, he started to dry him off. "Sorry Shauna I was distracted by something."

"Reminiscing the good old days, huh?" Tierno joked, feeding a Squirtle. "We aren't that old Tierno." Trevor said, playing with Chespin. Shauna shook her head.

"There are times like these where I wish Kaylee was here." She said. Calum sighed. "Me too Shauna. Remember that day she was lost?" The trio nodded, remembering that strange boy that was with her.

"His name was Y wasn't it?" Shauna thought aloud. "He was mysterious alright." Tierno said. "I want to protect Kaylee from guys like him. She deserves a guy like me, not some stalker like Y." Calum said. They looked at him with surprise. "I wouldn't call him a stalker, Calum. But he's always there for Kaylee. Even when we're around." Trevor pointed out.

Calum shook his head. "I can love her so much better than he can. I'm going to get her back." He got up and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Shauna called after him.

"I'm going to get Kaylee back!" He called back.

**At the top of Mt. Alpha…**

"HE'S WHAT!?" Yveltal shouted at Xerneas. Xerneas looked at him, a look of anger in his eyes too. "He's going to try to get Kaylee to come back with him." He repeated. Yveltal roared and his anger pulsed. "If he thinks he's going to take her away, he's got one thing coming." The plants around Yvetal started to shrivel up and die. Xerneas rolled his eyes. "Don't let him provoke you, brother. He is only a minor piece of the puzzle." His horns started to glow as life was restored to the plants. Yveltal growled "Well if he does make it up the mountain, I'll destroy him for sure." He charged up a Hurricane attack and stirred the winds up. Then he released it.

Kaylee pulled herself up a little ledge at the top of the mountain. She turned around and helped Dia up too. "We're here at last!" Dia said, happily. Kaylee smiled and started to twirl. "I couldn't be happier! Now we have to find Xerneas and Yveltal!" Dia pumped herself up as they ran across the field. Suddenly, Kaylee screamed as she was swept up in a strong gust of wind. "DIA HELP!" She said. Dia ran as fast as she could and tried to catch her, but the wind was carrying her too far. "Kaylee come back!" She gasped as she was taken to the edge of the mountain. "NOOOO!" Dia screamed.

Yveltal heard a familiar scream from the other side of the mountain. "That sounded like Diancie." He told Xerneas. Xerneas eyes widen. "Then that means…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Yveltal flew off. He reached the end of the other side and saw the pink haired girl.

"Where's Kaylee?" He asked, frantically. Diancie pointed at the end of the mountain.

"NO KAYLEE HOLD ON!" Yveltal shouted. He took a nosedive off the cliff. He saw her, falling down. He couldn't reach her. He wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly, pain shot through his body as the metamorphosis started. He tried to fight it, but with no avail. His body changed into that of a human. His hair was black with red highlights. He wore a black jacket and red pants. His boots were spiked and he had black marks on his face. On his back were two black and red wings.

He didn't care what had happened. All he thought about was catching her.

Kaylee thought she was falling slowly. Time seemed to stop as she did. Her body wouldn't let her move. _So this is goodbye then. I wish I spent more time with Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. I never told Calum how I felt about him. I failed as a champion and Dia will be along again._

_Worst of all, I'll never see Y again._

Kaylee felt her eyes close as she fell closer to the ground. Then she felt warmth and safety. Before she blacked out, she saw a familiar face grabbed hold to her body.

"Is that you Y?"

End of Chapter 3

Left you on another cliffhanger! Sorry! But you'll have to find out what happens next . Tune in next time.

Oh and review so I can hear your favorite part!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys!

Happy almost Halloween! So glad you could stay for another chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry about leaving you on a cliffhanger back there. Anyway let's continue the story.

Chapter 4: Reunion

_Previously on One Night with the Legendaries…_

"_NO KAYLEE HOLD ON!" Yveltal shouted._

_Suddenly, pain shot through his body as the metamorphosis started. He tried to fight it, but with no avail. His body changed into that of a human. His hair was black with red highlights. He wore a black jacket and red pants. His boots were spiked and he had black marks on his face. On his back were two black and red wings._

_Kaylee felt her eyes close as she fell closer to the ground. Then she felt warmth and safety. Before she blacked out, she saw a familiar face grabbed hold to her body._

"_Is that you Y?"_

Flashback dream…

_Young Kaylee was playing with her friends at a park in Lumiose City. She giggled as she tagged on young Trevor's arm._

"_Tag you're it Trevor!" She said._

_Young Shauna laughed as Tierno and Calem came over. "Looks like Trevor is it again." Shauna said. Kaylee smiled and noticed a dark shadow from behind her. Her friends stopped laughing and started to glare._

"_Kaylee I suggest we go now." Calem said, urgently. Kaylee raised an eyebrow and turned around. Her face lit up._

"_Y you're here too! Do you wanna play with us?" She asked. The black haired boy smiled, but it faded away quickly. "Actually I want to speak with you in private." He said._

_Shauna crossed her arms and pouted. Trevor frowned and he and Tierno stood in front of Kaylee. Calem faced Y with a determined look on his face._

"_Whatever you have to tell Kaylee, you can say it in front of us." He said. _

_Y's eyes flashed a dangerous red before speaking again. "Can't I talk to her without you people playing bodyguards?" _

"_Go away Y. You aren't welcome here." Calem said, never letting his gaze leave Y._

"_Fine then. Take care Kaylee, we'll speak some other time." He said, disappearing into the crowd._

"_Why can't I talk to Y?" Kaylee asked her friends. But they didn't reply, leaving a sad Kaylee to figure it out herself. A little while later, Calem replied.  
><em>

_"Look Kaylee I don't know, but that guy is bad news. It's better if you stay away from him."_

_Kaylee gave him a sad smile. "Okay but this seems so wrong. I want to play with him."_

_Calem face darken. "Just stay away from him okay?"_

_Y watched them leave as his eyes turned to Calem. "One day boy. I'll have my revenge on you."_

End Flashback

"Kaylee wake up. Are you okay?"

Kaylee groaned as she struggled her eyes opened. _What happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt?_

She winced at the last one. Her head was killing her!

"If she doesn't wake up, I'm blaming everything on you." A sharp voice said.

"X it wasn't my fault! I did Hurricane and blew her off the mountain. But I saved her!" another voice pleaded.

"Boys she's waking up!"

Kaylee's eyes fluttered gently as she opened them. She blinked a couple of times before adjusting to the light. She was in a white bed underneath some covers. Her head was bandaged.

"Um…what happened last night?" Kaylee murmured.

There was a sigh of relief coming from the left side of the bed. "Thank goodness you're awake! That was quite a fall you took last night. I was worried you were in a concussion." Dia said. Kaylee noticed her pink hair was frayed slightly and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Are you okay? Where are we?" Kaylee asked looking around. Dia didn't reply, but gave Kaylee a big hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I was so worried! So when you were out, I called some of my friends for help. We're in their mansion right now." She said.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow. _One of her friends? Just what kind of girl is she? _She saw someone out of the corner of her eye and gasped.

The first had black hair with red highlights. He wore a black vest and red pants with spiky boots. His face had black streaks on it. His blue eyes were filled with worry.

The other had golden hair with rainbow highlights. He wore a blue coat, black shirt and pants, and blue shoes. He had green eyes that were full of life.

Kaylee looked at the one with black hair with great interest. He looked strangely familiar. Her cheeks grew red.

"You don't mind it here do you?" He said, looking into her eyes.

Kaylee gave a girlish squeak before saying "Nnno! It's perfectly fine! I don't mind it here!" She stammered.

"That's a relief! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said. The golden boy nudged his arm and pointed at Kaylee. "Go on and tell her." He said.

Kaylee peered at Dia, who was gaping at the boys with a look of shock. The black haired came to Kaylee and said "Truth be told, my name's Y and this is my brother X."

Kaylee froze as she heard this. _So it was him that saved me. I wasn't just imagining things. _Dia smacked her forehead with a loud smack. "Of course! This is the boy you were talking about to me. He's one of my best friends." She said.

Kaylee sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around Y. Tears of joy seeped down her face.

"You did come back. I missed you so much."

Y wrapped his arms around Kaylee and smiled. "Yes I am back. I missed you too. This time I promise I won't let you go." His eyes glowed red as he said this. _I won't let anyone harm you or take you away ever again. _

**At the base of the Alpha Mountains…**

Calem looked up at the majestic Alpha Mountains. He knew that Kaylee would probably be at the top. He nodded and took out a pokeball.

"Come on out Talonflame!" He said, throwing up the pokéball.

A red and black bird came out and attached his claws on Calem.

"Let's go! Use Fly!" He commanded. Talonflame gave a caw and flew up in the sky.

_Don't worry Kaylee, I will come to rescue you._

Kaylee is finally reuntited with Y! But what does he have plans with Kaylee? Will Calem find out? All these questions will be answered next time.

Please review your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody!

I hope you had a great day! I sure did! So anyway got some more reviews and followers. Thanks for keeping me on my toes guys! Now for the next chapter you've been waiting for. I'm going to tell it in Yveltal's P.O.V.

Chapter 5: The Curse

As I hugged Kaylee, I realized how much I missed her. The smile she always gave me when I used to show up, the stories about her family and friends, just a few things come to mind whenever I'm around her. Of course people wouldn't know that. I'm referred to as the pokémon of destruction, the embodiment of evil. But if they only knew what I had experienced throughout my life. They would feel sorry for me. But Kaylee, she understands. I knew she and I were destined to be together, ever since the curse was placed on me and the other legendaries a long time ago.

_Flashback…._

_Many years ago, I was awoken by another evil organization. Unlike Team Flare, this group of people wanted to use my destructive powers to destroy the world. They put me under a mind control spell which caused me to go on a killing rampage. I had massacred almost the entire population. Fortunately for me, before I destroyed the final town, I ran into Xerneas. _

"_Out of my way Xerneas." I snarled._

"_Not until you stop this foolish mission. I won't allow you to destroy this town." He replied._

_I smiled, gruesomely. "Over my dead body." _

_Xerneas nodded and readied himself. "So be it."_

_He charged at me using Moonblast while I flew at him doing a Sky Attack._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_At the village, people screamed as they watched the battle. The village elder looked at it with terrible grief._

"_The end of the world is upon us." He croaked. The villagers huddled together as they watched the two pokémon attack each other. But someone stood up in the crowd and walked towards the battle. She had long violet hair, wore a brown patterned dress and moccasins, and a worried look on her face._

"_No the world will not end. I will make sure of this." She said. The elder tried to stop her. _

"_No Kirara, if you do this you too will be sacrificed." He said. Kirara just smiled and turned to face her village. "I will be doing you all a favor. Evacuate everybody and move to farther places. And please keep yourself safe. Elder thank you for training me. " Everybody got up and ran out to the outskirts of town. Some tried to stay, but were forced back.  
><em>

_The village elder watched as Kirara face the two legendaries. "Good luck Kirara."_

_**Back to Yveltal's P.O.V**_

_Xerneas and I kept on with our battle. I refused to lose to a Fairy Type like him! I rushed at him, using Dragon Rush. He just countered with Safeguard. This battle would take longer than expected._

"_Xerneas and Yveltal, this is your last chance to stop fighting!" _

_Both of us stopped abruptly. We saw a girl facing us, her hands on her hips._

"_Go away human! This fight doesn't involve your species!" I yelled at her._

"_Well my species wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you!" She retorted. _

_My eyes glowed a deeper shade of red. "Do you want to repeat that." I threaten her._

_She didn't reply, but instead closed her eyes. "To make sure my people will be protected, I now cast this spell on you and the other legendaries. Monstrum hominis,_ _qui vitæ et mortis, fecero in diebus meis!" She opened her eyes, which were glowing. And then shot a multicolored beam at the both of us._

_A buzzing sensation fell over me. I felt myself change in form. I saw Xerneas glow blazing white and I was glowing dark red. When the glowing stopped, I looked at myself. _

_I was a human. My eyes turned back to my usual blue. The spell was broken._

_I ran over to the girl, who was collapsed on the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" I demanded._

_The girl smiled slightly. "I…have placed….a curse…upon you. Until you find…the…champion…who rescues you… from the shackles…and loves you, you will…remain forever…a pokehuman." Her eyes turned white and her head rolled over. She gave a shaky breath. Then silence….total silence._

_I watched as Xerneas walked over to me. His face showed concern and sadness._

"_To be cursed like this forever? What have you done?" He said._

_My gaze fell towards the sky. "A big mistake."_

_End of Flashback_

Eyes brimmed with tears; I slowly released myself from Kaylee's hug. She looked at me, puzzled by my reaction.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

I returned my gaze towards her. She was so concerned about my well-being. A sudden image flashed across my mind. That girl and Kaylee looked just alike!

"No Kaylee nothing is wrong. I just had a memory flashback for a second." I mumbled.

She smiled and brought her finger to my lips.

"You don't have to tell me. By your expression alone, I figured it was something awful."

This is why I love this girl. She is amazingly beautiful and exceptionally smart. If she knew my true identity would she still love me?

Dia burst through the door. "Y we have a big problem! Oh am I interrupting something?"

Kaylee and I both blushed as we pried each other apart.

"No you weren't. What's the problem Dia?" I asked her. She took a second to catch her breath before replying.

"It's Kaylee's friend. He's coming up the mountain right now!"

Ta da! Another chapter done, and another cliffhanger. Now things are really heating up with Kaylee and Y. What will happen next?

Also the chant that Kirara does is all in Latin. Look it up for a translation. ^^

As always review your favorite part!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the delay, I had so many tests to take care of last week. But now I finally found the time to update this story. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Now for the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Calem vs. Y

_"It's Kaylee's friend. He's coming up the mountain right now!"_

* * *

><p>I noticed Y's eyes flashed at the mention of what Dia had said. He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.<p>

"Which friend of Kaylee is coming for her?" He asked, steading his breathing.

Dia put her finger to her chin. "Let's see….I think it's the boy with the brown hair, who wears a blue jacket, and has a red hat. Which one is that Kaylee?" Her gaze fell upon me.

Both Y and I knew who she was talking about. And frankly, I think Y reacted more than I did.

"Calem's coming to get me, isn't he?" I concluded.

"I won't let him come between us again. I waited years for you to return back to me. Now he wants to take you away." Y hissed under his breath.

I put my hand on his cheek and sighed. "No one will ever replace you. Not even my worrywart friend. I know for a fact that you're the one I love. That'll never change." I wrapped my arms around him. He felt warm and trusting. I felt my eyes close as I whispered. "Go talk to him. I want you two to just sort out your feelings. Please for my sake."

She could hear his chest waiver as she said this. She thought he would deny her request and just stay where he was. But instead he got up and walked towards the door.

"Dia look after her, I'm stepping out. I guess it is time for us to sort out our differences." He agreed. I smiled and waved him goodbye.

"Don't kill each other okay?!" I pleaded.

"Don't count on it." He replied back.

Dia smiled and looked at me. "You like him don't you? Come on admit it."

I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly. "Guess there's no denying it. I'm in love with Y."

* * *

><p>Calem's P.O.V<p>

I had finally made it to the top of the Alpha Peaks. I noticed no signs of Kaylee anywhere, but I kept the feeling that she was alive somewhere. A deep fog surrounded the area as I struggled to look around. I heard a crunching noise coming from in front of me.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled.

A soft chuckle came from the fog. I could vaguely see the outline of a familiar person. A boy in which I really hated to see on this mountaintop.

"Y what are you doing here?" I growled. He looked a bit different from the last time I saw him. For one thing, he had wings on his back and glowing red eyes.

"Stopping you from coming near Kaylee and also to make sure to at least make amends between us." He extended a hand out.

I was awestruck at this. _How dare he keep Kaylee for himself! I'm rightfully her lover! Not him._

"I won't accept your friendship. I rather you give me Kaylee so I can get out of here and make her mine." I grabbed one of my pokéballs and tossed it up. "HELP ME AMPAHROS!" My yellow pokémon faced Y with a determined glare. I could see him falter a bit, but his eyes showed pure malice.

"I see you've found my weak spot. Then I guess I won't be holding back then." He smirked.

"I'm ready to go when you are, Y. Or should I say Destruction Pokemon Yveltal. Winner gets Kaylee to love." I said.

My blood boiled as I saw him blushing slightly. "I accept your challenge." He said, waving the wings on his back higher.

"Then Ampharos MEGA EVOVLE!" I shouted, pressing the keystone on my wrist. A bright light engulfed my pokémon revealing it's dragon-electric type now. I saw Yveltal frowing now, seeing my new evolution. I'm so not going to let him win.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

Xerneas watched as Yveltal and Calem readied their fight. He shook his head.

_The idiot is fighting again! Doesn't he realize that Kaylee may be watching him? She trusts that you'd keep her safe and away from harm and yet, you cause all this discord and calamity._ He thought angrily.

"X is something bothering you?" It was Kaylee and Diancie. Diancie watched Xerneas panic a little before regaining his composure.

"Everything alright! Nothing the matter here. I'm just in deep thought that's what." He babbled quickly.

Kaylee peered behind him only to look out the window. Her eyes widen when she saw Calem and Y fighting outside. But what really caught her interest was Y. He had…wings? Big black and red ones haning from his back as he shot a jet black beam from his hand.

"Is that Y? I told him not to fight! Wait a minute, how is he shooting beams and flying?" She turned to face Diancie and Xerneas. "Care to explain what's going on?"

It hurt Diancie so much to see Kaylee look so confused. Finally when she couldn't take much more she spoke.

"Well you see what happened was that we're pokémon that got turned human thanks to an ancient spell by your ancestor. Y is actually Yveltal and X here is Xerneas. I'm Diancie and I'm sorry we had to keep this a secret."

Kaylee stood there in spite of what Diancie just told her. Her mind reeled at the thought of Y actually being a legendary pokémon. _So Y is Yveltal and he's got a thing for me? After all these years, every time I saw him, I knew there was something different about him. Something almost magical and secretive. But never like this, wouldn't I have ever thought that this was possible._

"Kaylee are you okay?" Diancie asked, Xerneas looked concerned too.

"I need to go and stop them! Both of them from killing each other!" She shouted. With this she ran outside the door and out to the battlefield.

Xerneas gazed at Diancie, who was close to crying. "Aren't you going to help her?" He inquired.

Diancie pressed the mega stone around her neck. A bright flash of pink light illuminated the hallway. Once it resided, Diancie wore a long white dress. Her hair had grown in length and a regal diamond crown rested on her head.

"I promised I'd protect her. She's my best friend and best friends always help one another."

* * *

><p>Kaylee raced out in the middle of the battlefile where Calem and Y were battling. One thought crossed her mind as she ran.<p>

_I've got to stop them. Before it's too late!_

* * *

><p>Bum Bum Baaaa! Another cliffhanger and chapter done! I put up a new poll so that you can decide what boy Kaylee should be in.<p>

As always please review your thoughts. Next time Kaylee will have to make a decision; Y or Calem?


End file.
